Interview Time
by pandagirl247
Summary: Welllll I got inspired by random fanfictions that I found so here are some interviews with the Inuyasha cast! If you want more funny stuff search 'Inuyasha Funny' in the search thing I didn't write them but that's what inspired meee! Well these are funny so read and review and hopefully I'll update ASAP!
1. Inuyasha

INTERVIEWS!  
Ok so basically I'm doing interviews with the cast of Inuyasha  
Well not the cast the characters  
Sooo ya  
First up is... INUYASHA HIMSELF!  
Inuyasha: What?! How did I get here?! Why am I tied to a freaking chair?!  
Because I'm going to interview you!  
Inuyasha: Untie me!  
Not until you answer some questions!  
Inuyasha: grrr  
First of all, how do you feel to be on this show?  
Inuyasha: I want to leave right now and if you don't untie me I'll kill you!  
Next question. If you were locked in a room with Kagome what would you do?  
Inuyasha: I don't know! How should I know it's never happened! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Sorry, we'll have to finish the interview first. So, what is your favorite animal?  
Inuyasha: A dog, isn't it obvious?  
Right... What would you do if Kagome was a hanyou?  
Inuyasha: she'd still be Kagome would it matter?  
Aww that's so sweet! Ok um... Why do you love Kagome AND Kikyo?  
Inuyasha: cuz I wanna be just like my father!  
Well your father was a two-timing freak. Anyways why do you hate Sesshomaru so much?  
Inuyasha: because he has more fangirls than I do!  
Actually I don't think he does.  
Inuyasha: but everyone thinks he's so glamorous when really he's an idiot who I'm not even sure is actually a guy. Also when we were kids he always got the bigger piece of cake, even at my birthday party!  
Well would it make you feel better if I introduced you to your biggest fan right now?  
Inuyasha: I don't think that's such a good idea...  
Too late!  
Keira: INUYASHA! MY LOVE! *runs on stage and hugs Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Gahhh! Get this crazy fangirl off me!  
Sorry, that's all the time we have for today! Keira, untie Inuyasha.  
Keira: *unties Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *runs off stage*  
Keira: *chases him*  
Next time we'll interview... MIROKU!  
-This Has Been A Random Interview With Inuyasha-


	2. Miroku

Hello, today we're interviewing Miroku!  
Just so you know I'm a Miroku fan just saying  
Anyways, we didn't have to tie him to a chair because he came willingly.  
Miroku: Hi.  
So, Miroku, why are you such a pervert?  
Miroku: Well I was raised by perverts. My grandfather and father loved women, and then of course there's master Mushin...  
Well that's kind of a lame excuse. Anyways, what is your number one goal in life?  
Miroku: Well my ultimate goal is to destroy Naraku, but I would like to marry a beautiful woman.  
Anyone in mind..?  
Miroku: well Sango of course  
OMG that's so sweet!  
Keira: *from back stage* But I thought you loved Miroku!  
I don't wanna get involved in the complicated love triangles or octagons whatevers of Inuyasha! I can still dream, can't I?  
Keira: so?! I have Inuyasha tied to a chair!  
Uhh...  
Inuyasha: *is tied to a chair back stage with duct tape over his mouth*  
Camera shows Inuyasha and Keira backstage*  
Miroku: my my Inuyasha, I wonder what Kagome would say or do if she found you.  
Inuyasha: *can't talk cuz of the duct tape*  
Keira: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE  
Oh crap! She's gone insane! Somebody tie her to a chair!  
Miroku and I: *tie Keira to a chair next to Inuyasha*  
Well uh that's all the time we have for today, so we'll see you next time when we interview Koga! Oh and expect a surprise guest star.  
Miroku: Bye ladies! If any of you want to bare my child call me! *phone number flashes across the screen*  
Don't worry Sango, I'll kill him for you. *chases Miroku around the room with a chainsaw that belongs to Rin*  
-This Has Been A Random Interview With Miroku-


	3. Koga

Ok so we're here with Koga

No one felt like untying Inuyasha so he's backstage with Keira

Miroku's not here though he ran away from my chainsaw

Koga: sup

Koga isn't tied to a chair either

Ok so Koga, um... I'm not sure what to ask you

Koga: Well then why am I here?

Because I thought it would be funny

Koga: why..?

Because of our special guest! LAUREN!

Lauren: *comes out on stage and hugs Koga*

Koga: Ahh! It's Ayame's twin!

Well she does have red hair, but it's short...

Lauren: OMG KOGA! I love you!

Koga: Gahhh get off me!

Lauren: NEVER! *ties Koga to a chair*

Koga: HEY!

Um can we cut to commercial so I don't get sued or sumfin?

Lauren: *drags Koga off stage*

-This Has Been A Rather Short Interview With Koga-


	4. Sesshy

Hello everyone!  
We're here with Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: why am I here  
Can we call you Sesshy?  
Sesshomaru: ...no  
But why not?!  
Sesshomaru: I asked you a question.  
I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!  
Sesshomaru: there better not be an annoying fangirl backstage waiting to wrap me in duct tape. I. Will. Kill. Her.  
Ummm welllll there isn't. I have a friend who's like Rin but she doesn't like you...  
Sesshomaru: is the interview over yet?  
Ummm no I haven't asked any questions yet...  
Sesshomaru: Well then ask one!  
Why do you hate Inuyasha?  
Sesshomaru: when we were kids, he stole my fluff and pretended he was me. While I was chasing him around outside trying to get it back, he slipped and fell in mud, and it got all muddy. I'll never forgive him...  
That all?  
Sesshomaru: plus he has more fangirls than I do...  
Hm, he said the same about you...  
Sesshomaru: well I'm always right.  
Well actually-  
Sesshomaru: I can kill you right now if you'd like.  
Ummm that won't be necessary...  
Sesshomaru: good.  
So... Why are you so nice to Rin?  
Sesshomaru: she annoys Jaken, why else?  
But why did you revive her in the first place...?  
Sesshomaru: next question.  
But-  
Sesshomaru: I said next question!  
Ummm ok then ummm do you and Inuyasha have anything in common?  
Sesshomaru: we both have the same favorite flavor of cake.  
Ok then... I guess that's the end of our interview, we'll see you next time with... Ummmmm...  
*whispers to someone backstage asking who we'll be interviewing*  
Keira! We'll be interviewing Keira!  
Until then... Um... I hope we won't get sued for having Inuyasha and Koga tied up...


End file.
